That is my Secret
by Followthewaves234
Summary: This story is told from the point of view of Damon's victim Jessica. (Season 2 episode 12) Jessica is upset, angry, and scared. She wants revenge and an explanation from Mr. Salvatore. Will she find what she is looking for? What does this mean for Damon? (First ever fanfic! Read and Review please! 3)


I screamed…

I could feel life leaving my body.

I stopped screaming. The only thing holding me up was his firm grip around me.

I could vaguely make out a voice in the background, "Damon STOP!" The voice was pleading and also commanding.

He let go and I sunk to the ground. I tried to put my hands in front of me to stop my fall, but I was too weak to use them.

" Damon, what are you doing?" the voice asked.

"Just having a drink, brother."

"You we're going to kill her!" I could make out more of the voice. Male. His voice was soft but filled with anger.

"Oh, please." That must be Damon, I recall the voice saying it. "I was going to heal her, compel her, and send her on her way. What is the issue?"

"You're lying to me Damon. I heard you."

I couldn't hear the conversation anymore. The ground around me felt wet and sticky. I couldn't open my eyes and I let the darkness take me.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_What was that incessant beeping?_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I tried to open my eyes. They felt heavy. Finally, I was able to open them. It was so bright… where ever I was. _Where am I?_ It took a moment for my vision to adjust. I was in a bed, in small room. The room was a plain blue with plain glass doors. I looked to my right to see the cause of the beeping. The culprit appeared to be a machine watching my vital signs. I looked to my left and saw flowers on a windowsill. The window combined with the overhead lighting was the cause of the brightness. Surrounding the bed was curtains. They were hanging next to the bed opened. _Am I in a hospital? _I never liked hospitals. They always seemed to creep me out. The door creaked and from it appeared a smiling face.

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Fell." She had the door slightly opened with the handle in her hand. She then took a large step inside and let the door shut behind her. The woman who entered looked to be in her mid 30's. She had shoulder length brown hair and large, brown eyes. She smiled at me. You gave us a quite a scare here at the hospital. You were in accident on Highway 7 out of town. A young man saw your car had crashed into a pole and pulled over to call for help. You lost a lot of blood, but you have recovered very well and should be able to go home soon." The words coming from her sounded truthful while her face had a different idea. Her face went from cheerful to looking lost, like she was searching for the words to say. As I heard her droll on about my results, I remembered. _There was no car crash._ I then realized Dr. Fell was looking at me with her eyebrows perked up expecting a reply.

"Um, I'm sorry. My brains in a bit of a fog and I wasn't really listening. You said I was in a car crash?"

"Yes." Dr. Fell replied clearly annoyed now that I didn't listened to the results of my recovery.

"Oh." I paused. "Um. I'm sorry but I'm terribly thirsty would you mind getting me a drink?" I said trying to control the fear welling up in my voice.

"Yeah. Sure." Dr. Fell said. Her voice had perked up and she left the room closing the door behind her. I then moved my feet out from under the hospital blanket. _How long have I been here?_ The question rang in my mind as I noticed I was in a hospital robe. I kicked my legs over the side of my bed. I checked the front of my bed for any kind of clipboard. In those hospital TV shows, hospitals always left the patient's charts at the front of the bed. Hopefully, I would have the same case. Attached to the grey bed frame lay a clipboard. _Finally Answers._ I grasped for the clipboard slowly and lifted it from the bed. I let my eyes scan the page searching for the truth. With no results, I flipped through the pages. Then I saw it. _Vampire Attack. _That's when it all came rushing back.

_ Highway 7 was the only road that led directly out of town. The road was dark and I wouldn't have seen him, except I had my brights on. There was a man lying in the road. I stopped a few feet away from his lying form. I cautiously got out of my car. Whatever scene I was coming on, it made me feel uneasy. The air was cold. I couldn't stop thinking he was dead. I didn't want to come closer. _

_ "Sir, are you ok?" I said hesitantly. "What happened?"_

_ He rolled over to face me. He was gorgeous. He had dark hair that fit perfectly alongside his dark leather outfit. His blue eyes locked with my brown ones._

_ "I'm lost." He replied coolly._

_ "And you're lying in the middle of the road" I replied quizzically. I didn't know what I was expecting when I left my car, but this wasn't it._

_ "Not that kind of lost." He said. His voiced seemed slightly annoyed. He lurched forward so that he was in a sitting position. He then looked up at me and said, "Metaphorically. Existentially."_

_ I wasn't sure how to reply. "Do you need help?"_

_ "Well yes I do." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Can you help me?" He reached inside his black leather jacket. He drew out his silver flask and took a short swig._

_ I tensed. I wanted to instantly walk back to my car, get out of the cold, and get as far away as I could."_

_ "You're drunk." _

_ '"No. Well, yes. Maybe a little." He said with his charming smile. No matter how gorgeous he was, I was getting sort of freaked out. I turned and started to retreat to my car. I was fast walking putting as much distance as I could between us." No. Please don't leave. I really do need help." His voiced seemed pleading, but I continued to my car anyways. I grabbed the handle ready to get in and make my get away, when he grabbed me and flipped me to face him. There was no way he should have made it to me in the time that he did. He looked into my eyes._

_ "Don't move." He said._

_ I was getting increasingly nervous. I wanted to run. "I don't want any trouble." I said trying to keep my voice from cracking._

_ "Neither do I. But it's all I got, is trouble." I could feel myself loosing it. I wanted to move so desperately and get away, but I couldn't. Fear was the only emotion I could feel. _

_ "Why can't I moved." I could feel my eyes becoming clouded with tears. I just wanted to get away._

_ "What's your name." He asked trying to be soothing. He even gave a small half of his smile._

_ "Jessica." I said. _

_ "Jessica., I have a secret." His eyes welling with tears that threatened to come loose. "I have a big one, but I've never said it out loud. I mean what's the point?! It's not gonna change anything." His voice was filling with desperation. 'It's not going to make me good, make me adopt a puppy! I can't be what other people want me to be. What she wants me to be." His voice filled with pain. "This is who I am, Jessica." I felt sorry for him, but I just wanted to get away. I didn't feel safe, and I couldn't escape._

_ "Are you gonna hurt me?" I asked. I really didn't want to know the answer, but I asked anyways._

_ "I'm not sure." He replied looking into my eyes. "Because you're my existential crisis. Do I kill you? Do I not kill you." My heart was beating out of my chest and my breath was coming ragged. _

_ "Please don't," was all I could muster. Fear was overwhelming every sense I had. All I could think is that he would kill me._

_ "But I have to, Jessica. Because I'm not human." He paused. "And I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world! That is my secret." His voice broke. "But there's only so, so much hurt a man can take." _

_ "Please. Don't." I know I was breaking, a tear slipped down my face._

_ "Okay." He said sympathetically. Looking deep into my eyes he said," You're free to go." He let go of me and I took those last few steps to grab my door handle again and leave. That's when he attacked me. His teeth barred down into my carotid artery. I could hear my self screaming. He was killing me, stealing away my life. Someone stopped him. I just vaguely remember a voice, a name, and a lot of blood. And then, I woke up here._

The flashback made me afraid and confused. I had to get out of here. _There is no such thing as vampires_. I grabbed for my neck. I know he bit me, but there was nothing there now. The fear that I had once felt was coming now in waves. I could see Dr. Fell rounding a corner through the glass doors. I jumped back into my bed and pulled the covers over my self.

"All I could find was orange juice." Dr. Fell said as she swung the glass door open. "I hope that's ok?"

"Yeah. Orange juice is my favorite actually." I said in a joking manner. I even added a reassuring smile.

"Well, that's good. You seem to be doing very well. I am probably going to send an order in for your release papers, so that we can send you home! Ok?" Dr. Fell flashed her smile at me and left my juice on the table. "Ill leave this right here and be back soon."

"Ok. Thank you." I murmured softly. I waited patiently while she exited through the door and around the corner. My cell phone lay on the small table where she put the juice. I hastily grabbed it. _Who do I even call? Who is going to believe me?_ I had no other option, so I called the only person I could think of. I called Andie Star, my sister.


End file.
